Christmas Proposal
by Phoenix07
Summary: ahh another christmas one shot bet you know who it's about


Author's note: wow I know its a few days late but computer was acting real funky all week and I finally hijacked it back from my boyfriend so here it is today I know I haven't updated in a while getting used to a new job and new relationship and muse Kinda dissappeared on me for a long while but guess what I'm back and ready to write for yall. Of course we know what story this is about. Read and review.

**I don't own anything but jesse herman so you can't sue. ha.**

_**Christmas Proposal:**_

The snow was softly falling at the Red River base, the soldiers all in the hanger taking the christmas lights and decorations off of their zoids that two teens had left as their season prank. Said teens were hiding up on top of the roof of the base. "You know your dad is gonna kill us when he finds us." Irvine said pouring hot cocoa from a thermos into a cup and handed it to Jesse.

"Yeah he's got to find us first," she said as Irvine set the thermos to the side and she leaned back into his chest where she was warmer. "I'm happy right here right now." She said as he wrapped the blanket around them tighter.

"Same here," Irvine stated as he rested his chin on Jesse's shoulder. "How long has it been since we first met?" he asked her as he kissed her cheek.

"It seems like we've known each other forever but it's only been seven years." She said turning and meeting his lips.

"Yeah it seems like it's been longer than seven years," Irvine said smile gracing his lips, now he was determined to put his plan to action tonight. "You know your the only one for me sweetheart," he said breathing in the sweet scent of her honeysuckle scented shampoo.

"I don't know what you would ever done without me." she said smirking when she heard a growl from deep in his chest. "Sorry. Sorry didn't mean to bruise the ego." she said giggling.

"I'll show you ego," he said and he began to tickle her. "How's that for ego?" he asked her as she tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry your ego is the worlds greatest," she said in between laughing and trying to fight off Irvine's hands.

"Are you truthful. Should I believe you?" Irvine asked laughing as Jesse finally caught his hands.

"Yes I'm truthful I've always been truthful to you," She said looking into his eyes.

"Well can you be truthful to me right now and give me a answer to what I'm about to ask you?" Irvine asked her as he pulled the covers off and set the drinks aside standing up and pull Jesse us as well.

"Yes I will be truthful," she told him lost in his eyes.

"Okay cause I have a really important question for you," he said pulling the ring box out of his pocket without Jesse noticing. He got down on one knee still holding her right hand. "Jessica Louise Herman will you do the honors of spending the rest of your life with me and let me love you forever by agreeing to marry me?" he asked as he watched the reaction on her face. As he opened the box to show her the ring.

"Yes you big goof I'll marry you," She said tears coming to her eyes as he slid the ring on her left hand.

"You just made me the happiest man alive today Sweetheart," he said standing up and wrapping her in a hug. "Plus I have formal permission to knock O'Connell on his ass if he mess's with you at all." he said.

"Yes you do," she said pulling his face down towards her to kiss him. "Just don't kill him I don't think dad can look over and ignore a murder." she said chuckling at his pout.

"Okay I won't kill him but I'll make him regret touching you or ticking you off." Irvine said as he pulled her against him praying that this moment wasn't just a dream to him.

"One quick question how did dad handle the asking for my hand in marriage?" Jesse asked him having a feeling her father was probably close to fainting when Irvine had asked him.

"Better than I did I was a nervious wreck when I asked him," Irvine said chuckling. "Kinda reminded me of when I was 16 and got in trouble I was praying that I wouldn't get one of his your gonna wish you never had come up with that idea glares. Those things would scare anyone." Irvine stated as they suddenly heard the soldiers outside. "Sounds like they finished cleaning up our latest prank on them." he said and Jesse smiled before laughing.

"Yeah and we're gonna have to stay on dad's good side for a while if we don't want to get in serious trouble." Jesse said as the snow thickened around them.

"Congratulations are in order if what I heard is correct," Rob said stepping out from behind his hiding spot.

"Yes sir," Irvine said his arms wrapped around jesse.

"Well congratulations you two now hopefully you wont cause anymore trouble around here or is that just wishful thinking." Rob said as he walked over to them.

"Probably just wishfully thinking sir," Irvine said and they all broke out into laughter.

"Yeah probably so with you two around here, at least it never gets boring," Rob said as he looked at the two young adults his little girl and a boy that he had raised from age twelve. "Come on you two let's go celebrate this news." Rob said as he headed for the end of the roof where the ladder was. He looked back at the two as they shared another kiss before heading his way. He let a smile grace his lips at this. _Another one for the photo album. _He said to himself as he shook his head.

**A/N : AHHH another christmas one shot complete I love writing about Jesse and Irvine it's so much fun we'll you know what to do click that little review button down there and tell me what you think. Phoenix07**


End file.
